1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly to an integrated circuit with a Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard for connecting an external apparatus, which has the capability to provide hot plug, plug and play and so on.
Currently, the USB 2.0 standard provides three transfer rates: low-speed; full-speed; and high-speed, which support 1.5 Mbps, 12 Mbps and 480 Mbps data rates, respectively. However, even faster transfer rates are being demanded for electronic apparatuses, due to increase in complex functions of the electronic apparatuses, so as to quickly access data from external apparatuses and subsequently perform related operations.
Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum established the next generation USB industry-standard, USB 3.0, to provide SuperSpeed data transfer and non-SuperSpeed (i.e. USB 2.0) data transfer simultaneously, wherein SuperSpeed data transfer supports a 5 Gbps data rate.